


Craving my boss

by 1001indiannights



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, Dean Being an Asshole, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Happy Ending, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001indiannights/pseuds/1001indiannights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is your A hole boss, but when he takes things to far, you finally call it quits. Dean isnt going to let you go that easy.<br/>Smutty AU, Boss Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Craving my boss

**Author's Note:**

> Wooohoo  
> Another one!  
> Thanks for reading and please comment, feedback makes my day!  
> Love love

You groaned, you had another meeting with your boss, your utterly beautiful, tall, sex appeal oozing boss who lived to torment you. Dean Winchester was tall, towering at 6 foot 1, sandy haired, sharp suits and even sharper eyes. Green bottomless pits of evergreen lush moss. You clearly had a lot of time looking at them in meetings, his plump pink lips and the way his mouth curved into that smile when he found something amusing. Not to mention how his ass looked in tight dress pants, oh god it had you buckling from the temptation.  
Your mother would have a heart attack if she knew what you were thinking about your sex god boss.  
Raised catholic, told it was a sin to think about this stuff before marriage, you scoffed, you might have not been a virgin but you also hadnt had anyone since you entered Winchesters and Castiel law group. You were a out of Harvard law grad, doing the work of a PA. Even when he had bloody two bimbs that he frequently fucked his office. Everyone saw how they would walk funny after they came out, hair messed up, their already short skirts riding up their thighs.   
Sam Winchester was your best friend, both of you graduating two years apart but had been close since high school. He was the one who got you the job without an interview, you had hit off with Cas too, his innocence and straight forward questions tickled your funny bone, Dean? He was another story, as soon as he met you he sized you up, and since then has made life hell. You couldnt quit cause that means he would win, and you weren't going down without a fight. 

You were currently in the break room, trying to eat before you met the man eating top man.

Sam came and sat down beside you, stealing the bite that was on your fork. 

"Earth to Y/n"

You sighed, looked at Sam and nodded, before spearing yourself a big bite of your Cesar salad. Biting and chewing without much thought.

"You have a meeting with my brother dont you?"

You nodded. Still chewing carefully.  
Sam smirked before grabbing himself another bite and getting up to leave.

"Relax, he isnt going to chew you alive"

"Easy for you to say Sam, he loves you." 

With that you got up and went to your desk to get your files, it was a case you had been working on for weeks, pouring your life away on it. You walked towards his office, the wooden door seemed to grow with size.  
You glanced at his PA, who was filing her nails and waited for her to acknowledge your presence.   
She didnt even look up before waving her hand, showing you it was okay to go in. Christ you hated her, and her luck.

You tugged on your floaty shirt and pretty blouse, you had decided to dress pretty today, maybe he would go easy on you. Your feet were in killer heels as always, you were short, so you needed some help to get some leverage with your tall bosses. One in particular who loved to look down at you.

You knocked, waited to hear the "Come in" and pushed through the heavy doors. Dean sat on his overly comfy chair, Blue shirt rolled up, dress pants and his collar unbuttoned.  
You quickly sat down, waiting for whatever he had to tell you.

"So you are working on the Parks case?"

You nodded. Your mouth dry.

"Well, Illl be giving that case to Ross, finish up the necessary work today and you can hand over the case tomorrow."

He stared at you, waiting for your reaction, but you said nothing. Getting up, eyes down, you nodded and walked out. Not noticing the surprised or hurt look on his face.  
You finished up the necessary paper work, not even looking up as people went by. You worked well past your hours, stopping only when Sam came up and laid a kiss on your head.

"Hey sweetie, lets go. Everyone's heading to the bar, and from the looks of it you need a drink."  
You rubbed your aching eyes and got up. You hadnt said a word all day since the meeting and everyone looked at you with pity. They knew how hard Dean was on you, always doing something or the other. You walked towards the bar, following Sam when you saw him, he was leaning on the wall, cigarette dangling in-between his teeth as he smirked at an overly busty fake extensions girl, who was giggling. Christ you couldnt take this. Just as you turned your heel to leave, you ran into Cas who leaned down and kissed your cheek, grabbed your hand and pulled you along with him. You walked past them and didnt even bother to look at him, knowing you would punch him in the face if you did. 

You sat in-between Cas and Sam, Charlie and Kev in front of you, all of you ordered shots, you were going to get hammered, and then sleep the next two days off. Dean was still with the chick, touching her, flirting, and ughhhhhh!

"Whoa easy there Tiger, before you kill yourself with the drinking and kill my brother with your glares" Sam laughed.

You rolled your eyes before taking two more shots. 

"I hate your brother, I wish I could kill him" You growled.

"But you also love him." Cas said, while drinking his beer.

God help you, you did, you were heads over heels for the jackass. His loyalty, work ethics, perseverance, and generally caring nature to everyone, BUT you. 

"What did I do to get him to hate me so much Cassie..?"

Cas frowned, he knew that hate wasnt the emotion that Dean felt about you, infact it was the furthest thing. Everyone at the table knew besides you.

After 5-6 shots, you felt slightly better, you let yourself get lost in the conversions, the boys went to play pool as you and charlie talked. She was your bestfriend besides Sam, knowing all your feelings.

"You need to get laid" She said.  
You smirked, drinking your beer. Yeah you did.  
"You know I dont do one night stands." You sighed.

"Look if you dont try, how will you know?" She said. You hadnt been with someone in a long ass time and you missed the touch of a man. Badly.

"Look over there, there's a cute guy over lookin at you, all night"

"Charlie, your gay..."

"I can notice cute okay?"

You looked over and deemed he was cute. And sneaking glances at you. You smiled at him and went back to your beer. Finishing it before standing up, swinging your hips as you walked towards the bar, near the cutie and sadly near Dean and his wild oat.

You ordered another beer, bopping your head to the music when you felt someone slide next to you.

"Hi" Said cute male

"Hey" You smiled

"Logan" "Y/n" 

You chatted easily with him, forgetting all about Dean who was a few seats away, glaring at you.

"Say Logan, I dont mean to be forward, but would you like to get out of here? My place is near by."

"I would love that"

With that you grabbed his hand, told Charlie to keep her phone on her just in case he turned out be a psycho axe rapist and walked towards the exit.   
Dean Winchester sat in his seat looking pissed.

 

 

Logan wasnt bad at all, he knew how to use his hands, his mouth and got you off. Nothing explosive but better than nothing. Logan left right after, telling you to call him if ever you needed escape. You smiled and tucked it in, you probably would never call him but it was backup.  
After you took a bath, and crashed. Hard.

You were curled up and deep asleep when your phone buzzed. Call after call. You groaned and finally picked up

"What!" You snarled

"Good morning to you too sunshine" Deans deep voice jolted you up.

"May I help you Sir?" Your voice could chip ice

"I need you to come in and give me the Parks case."

"Its Saturday"

"I believe I said tomorrow, yesterday"

You closed your eyes and tried to hold in the anger.

"Fine. Ill get it to you" With that you hung up and got out of bed.  
You hated the man so much right now.

You groaned and wanted to crawl back into your inviting bed.  
Getting up, you washed your face and teeth. You decided not to wear makeup or anything appealing, just a tank top and tight jeans. You grabbed the file and headed out towards to office, sipping on hard coffee to stay awake, you wanted nothing more then to clock Dean Winchester in the face, hoping it would do him some harm.

Getting to the office, you didnt bother to even check who was in the office as you walked in, there was Dean, with his bimbo, making out. You felt your heart tug, stopping in your tracks. Dean quickly stepped away and his PA huffed, clearly annoyed.

You stared at Dean, not uttering a word as you dropped your file on his desk and started out.

"Wait one min Y/n!"

You stopped but didnt turn around, the anger boiling inside you like a volcano, breathe in, breathe out.

"You should know better to walk in without knocking Y/n, there are some serious conquences to that, you have some nerve"

You could hear his PA giggle and that was the final straw

You turned around and looked him in the eye, he stood in front of his desk, looking at you with a smug grin.  
You walked over, easily, and quickly clocked him in the face, sending him staggering. His PA screamed, all high pitched.

"Shut it Blimb before I fucking shut it for you." You spat venom at her. She quickly ran towards the door and out.

You glared at Dean, he watched you transfixed.

"You son of a bitch, you think because you are my boss you fuckin own me? Is that what you think? HUH? I have taken your shit for two fuckin years, two fucking long ass years and now I am done. You put me down fine, you take my hard worked cases and give it to screw ups like ROSS who doesnt even know how to file cases at court and think it is okay? You think Ill be fine? NO. I am not FINE. I have worked my ass off, doing overtime, running around till I couldnt walk for you and your firm and ALL I have ever gotten is you and your fucking bitch ass way towards me, and my work. Fine, give my cases away but if you think Ill stand here and be insulted in front of your no good whore, then you are wrong Dean Winchester. So take your case, take your job, and shove it up your ass! I QUIT. GO FUCK YOURSELF"

You let all your anger pour and suddenly slapped him right across the face, hitting him with a perfect slap.  
Turned your heel and walked away.

Outside Sam and Cas stood open mouthed, shell shocked. You didnt even say a word as you walked by them.  
Getting in the car you saw Dean running towards you as you pulled away and drove, no caring of his face looked broken.

Fuck him.

You came home, stripped as you walked towards your bathroom and dumped bubbles into your tub before soaking in salt bomb fused hot water. You groaned as the water soothed your muscles but not the ache in your heart. The only reason you kept going back to that place was because you got to see Dean, him smiling, laughing, joking, his intense stares and pouty lips. To hear his voice and now you would never be able to do those things. You cried as you sat in the tub, wondering what you did wrong. You heard your bell go off, like someone was dying, you quickly dried and put on a shirt, doing the buttons up half way and running towards the door, swinging the door open without checking. There stood Dean, huffing.  
You didnt get a word out before he lunged for you, his lips slanted on yours, you gasped letting him slip his tongue into your mouth, he quickly pushed you in, shutting the door with his foot. His hands gripped your hips so tight you thought you would bruise, lifting you up easily in his strong arms, he pins you to the wall.

No words come into mind as you scum to passion. Nipping and kissing each other, tongues in each others mouth, his on your ass and your legs around his waist, his bulge pressing up against your wet panties, Dean held your neck as he kissed you, the other hand sneaking down and pulling the half open shirt aside as he gently massaged your breast, running the pad of his thumb over the nipple, making you moan in his mouth. His hand then started to squeeze, palm, and rub. His fingers playing with the nipple, twisting and pull it making your back arch, your hands in his hair, as you both devoured each others mouth. His mouth left yours and left to suck on your exposed neck, then kissing down till his mouth was over your nipple, his tongue lightly licking on the tight nub, his other hand playing with your other tit, you watched with lidded eyes as he sucked on your nipples, switching in between, licking away, biting down only to make you groan. His mouth was doing wonders, licking, kissing, sucking on your boobs, while squeezing them just right, palming them.  
You started to move against the bulge of his dress pants, moaning as you moved your clit, grinding it down on his hard cock, sliding up and down. Both his hands left your tits and held your ass, moving you along his cock, his mouth still on your nipples, playing them with perfection.

His mouth was suddenly on yours, kissing you as he pulled your panties aside, his fingers rubbing your clit as his mouth never left yours, his other hand going down and unzipping his pants, pulling it down, and with it his boxers. You looked down as he sucked your tits again at the hard, red tipped cock that was running along your folds. He took his cock in his hand, rubbing it against your aching clit, down your slit. You gasped as he entered on his tip, drawing back and putting it back in, then taking it to grind on your clit.

"So wet" His voice husky, sexy, deep.

"Please" You moaned.

Dean kissed you as he suck his cock into your cunt, making you scream in pleasure. He grunted as he moved his hips, bottoming out before pumping back in, slowly, then fast. Deep, hard, slow, full.  
His hands held your hips as he fucked into you, pumping his big cock into your cunt.

"So wet baby, such a perfect wet cunt. Yeah, just like that sweetheart, take my big cock." Dean growled, moving his hips harder, faster, hitting your sweet spot. You moaned at the feeling of his cock filling you up so well, hitting places you didnt know existed.  
You groaned, his dirty talk only turning you on even more.  
You peaked at him, his face pure bliss, eyes hooded, lips parted.

"Do you like this sweetheart?"

You moaned your response.

Dean smirked as he started to kiss your neck, then licking down to your nipples. His mouth sucking on them while his hips pumped, your cunt squeezing him, his cock hitting the spot that made your legs shake. You were so close.  
Dean sensed this and started pounding into your cunt. You held on as he started to rub your clit and suck your nipple harder. Three thrusts more and you came with a shout.  
"Shit baby! Good girl, cumming all over my cock. Im almost there, keep squeezing me baby, tight, warm, perfect cunt. Oh fuck. fuck fuck fuckkkkk"  
Dean groaned as he came inside you, filling you up.

You both gasped for breath as he pulled out of you, gently putting you down before zipping himself up. He looked.. like he was regretting it.  
Your heart stopped when he mumbled "Shit. I have to go"  
Walking out without even looking back.

You cried all day, and then passed out from fatigue. Waking up to your phone. Sam.

You answered, not really feeling up to the converstion.

"Look I know what happened, I want you to come get your stuff and I found you another job away from my brother. Just please come. He isnt here dont worry"  
After 15 mins you got up and decided you had had enough of self pity. You needed to get on.

You showered and headed for the office, dressed in a dress, and pretty sandals.  
You made your way towards your office, only to step in to see Dean at your table, smiling.  
YOU HAD BEEN TRICKED.  
Reaching for the door, but it wouldn't budge, you tried again. Locked. The fuck.

You didnt even notice Dean behind you, suddenly lifting you up and planting you on his lap as he sat. Your legs on both sides of him, you struggled to get up.

"Let go Winchester" You growled.

"No way princess, I want to talk to you"

When you realised he wasnt going to let you go, you slumped.

 

"Good girl" Dean smirked

You narrowed your eyes at him.

"Okay 1st, I want to say sorry, for everything. For over working you, under appreciating you, giving away your cases. I only did that to fire you up, I love when your mad. I am sorry for all those girls too, for the longest time I have been in love with you, hoping one day you would claim me as yours, I hated seeing you with that guy from the bar, gut wrenching, but I am sorry. I love you so much sweetheart and I have been a fucking asshole but if you would have me, I want to keep you forever"

You sat stunned in Deans lap. He loved you?

"Say something princess" He whispered.

"I love you too, but you have so much to makeup for"

And just like that all the hurt was gone, just from the look on his face. Happiness.

He brought your face towards him and kissed you. Slowly, deeply, passionately. 

"Tell me sweetheart, is it true you have a Daddy kink?" Dean husked into your skin

You turned red, Sam had told.

"I..uh.. I..um"

"Its okay baby girl, Daddy doesnt mind" His voice deep and sexy

It shot heat all over your body, you moaned, you had a serious daddy kink.

"Look how pretty my baby girl looks in her dress. Such a pretty baby." His hot mouth trailed down your neck, sucking and biting.  
His hands tugged on the dress, pulling it down to expose your bra.   
Dean took the bra off easily and kissed his way down to your breasts, pulling you up on his lap, setting you right ontop of his cock.   
His mouth began to suck and kiss, you sighed pushing your tits closer to his face, letting him do what he wished.  
He licked one nipple as he touched the other, rolling it and pinching it softly. He kissed you over and over again, leaving marks on your tits. You moved your hips, pressing down on his cock.

"Thats it baby, grind on Daddy. My cock is so hard for you baby"

 

You sighed and grinded down, a mini orgasm ripped through you as you did. 

"Baby, will you do something for Daddy?"

You nodded.

"Get down on your knees baby girl." He growled.

You stood up and sunk to your knees, infront of his open legs. You worked his pants and boxers off eagerly.  
His cock stood proud, hot, big, and pre cum leaking.

"Use your hand baby"

You took his cock in your hand, moving it up, rubbing your thumb over his slit as he hissed. He threw his head back as you continued to jack him off. Your hand moving easily his cock.

"Suck" He ordered, his eyes on you. You leaned in and took his dick in your mouth, sucking on the tip as you used your hand. He groaned and slowly took your head, moving you along his dick, never being rough.  
You sucked and licked his cock, watching him from underneeth your lashes.

"My baby girl knows how to suck cock so good. Fuck. Suck harder baby"

You did what you were told, sucking harder, bobbing your head up and down.

"Fuck baby, you suck cock so well. Shit. Thats right honey, keep sucking daddys cock."

You moaned around his dick, making him groan, bucking his hips and pushing into your mouth. Soon he pulled you off. 

"Good girl, now sit on the desk for daddy"

You sat down, legs parted, your dress bunched up. Dean took the dress off you easily, and then kissed down to your panties which he took off with his teeth. He sucked up your leg and put his hot mouth on your cunt, licking up your clit.

"Oh daddy, that feels so good" You moaned.

"Daddy is going to eat his little girl out really good. Hold on baby"

With that he went to work, sucking on your clit, his lips licking up everything your dripping cunt was giving him. He moved his tongue in and out of your pussy, his finger rubbing your clit as he fucks you with his mouth. You grind into his face, as he mouths you. His lips leaving kisses, soft on your clit, lapping at your slit, eating you out with his hot mouth.

"Come for me baby"

With that, he sucks your clit into his mouth and pulls hard. You come with a shout.

He gets up, his cock painfull hard. Taking it in his hand, he wraps his hand around his cock, stroking himself lazily. His eyes on your tits, nipples hard. His hand moves a little faster as he stares at you. His hand still on his cock, it tightens and speeds up.

"I want to cum all over those tits baby, paint you white"

You pant as you watch him touch himself. He takes off his shirt and you moan. His chest all hard plains and sex.  
He walks towards you, rubbing his cock on your aching slit. Slicking himself up before rubbing on your clit, making the fire run all over your body again. His other hand comes to play with your tits. Rubbing them, palming them as he rubs his cock on your cunt over and over again.

"Daddy is going to fuck his little girl good."

With that he sinks into your pussy, you groan, tilting your head back and wrapping your legs around him as he pumps his cock into you. You kiss lazily, his hands touching you everywhere, making you shiver. His phone the suddenly rings, he looks at you and grins.

"I am going to answer that baby, but I will keep fucking your hot cunt while I talk, be quiet for me. Okay?"

"Yes daddy" You gasp out.

He picks up the phone, answering the Client.

His hips still moving, slowly, stroking movements. His cock pumping into you with ease. He hmmed and okayed over the phone as he used his free to play with your nipple, twisting it and making it harder. His mouth would suddenly kiss yours, kissing you deeply as he listened over the phone.  
He licked your nipple, lapping at it as he thrust into you harder. You bite your lip to stay quiet as he fucked you. His hand playing with your tits, his cock in your cunt, his mouth on yours. You came, silently screaming. Dean smirked at you and pulled out, signalling you sit on his lap, you braced yourself, rubbing his cock on your cunt, grinding down on him as you kissed him, your tongues outside your mouths, meeting sensually, his hand on your ass as you rocked your cunt on his dick. Your pussy dripping, slowly you sunk down, taking him in you. You start to bounce on his cock, as his mouth sucks your nipples, leaving it with a pop to answer a question and then attaching itself back on the nub. His hand rubbing your ass, smacking it gently. His finger rubbing your clit as you moved your hips. He finally hung up and kissed you hard on the mouth, his hands on your ass.

"Thats it baby, fuck me. Take what you need. Your cunt is so good baby girl"

You bounce faster, he thrust up into you as he holds your tits.

"Daddy.. going to comee.."

He growls, picking you up and putting you on your front, entering you from behind, snapping his hips and fill you up

"Fuck you are tighter from behind, good god baby girl, take my cock. Take it all. Fuck, yes." He groaned as he pounded into your cunt making you moan.

"Come baby. Then Im going to fill you up. Come!"

You come, moaning his name.

"Yes, fuck fuck yess. Took my cock like a pro, fucking tight cunt my baby has. Fuck, here I come. Fuck yes. yes. Fuck!" Dean roars as he pumps his seed into you. Both of you collapsing on the desk.

"Oh.. and you cant quit. Ever" Dean spoke into your back.

You grinned like an idiot. Everything was perfect. Just the way you wished it would be.

Perfect.

"No more bimbs?" You asked.

"Fired them yesterday. Just my baby girl now"

You smiled so hard your face hurt.

Perfecccct.


End file.
